The Potter kids, not you average 2nd generation
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: Harry's grown, married, w kids! This story follows the youngest, twins Teagan and Xander, and their trials, i really suck at summeries, R&R, & ill return the favor, rated for safty reasons, i own nuttin
1. Default Chapter

My 1st Harry Potter next generation, YEAH!! Be nice please, CC okay, flames belong in hell. This is not hell, therefore, no flames.  
  
"DAD! MUM! Wake up!" Two sets of voices yelled simultaneously. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Groggily he sat up and looked at the twins,  
"What do you need?" He yawned, looking at his children.  
Alexander opened his mouth, but Teagan answered first.  
"We got our Hogwarts letters!" His daughter answered, her green eyes glowing in delight. Just then, Mrs. Potter woke up.  
"Mum! Mum! Guess what, we got our letters!" Xander shouted before his sister had the chance. Julie Potter looked at her children happily.  
"That's great kids! I've been wondering when they were going to be sent out. Tomorrow you need to come with us to Diagon Alley." She grinned happily. Just then, a pale boy with green spiked hair came in. He was very tall, nearly 6 feet, his intense blue eyes looked like swimming pools, and he gave a crooked smile and held up a green badge with a silver snake on it,  
"Mum, Dad, I'm Slytherin Prefect!" He shouted happily in a slightly hoarse voice. Julie smiled widely and said "Congratulations!", but Harry just groaned and rolled his eyes. The boy, to caught up in his glow of pride, didn't notice.  
"Guess what, Mathew!" Xandri said excitedly, his blue eyes shining. Mathew groaned  
"Oh, man. You guys got your Hogwarts letters, didn't you?" The twins nodded happily. "Don't tell anyone we're related, it'll ruin me." He said playfully. He really loved the twins, and Teagan was his favorite, being his only sister. Teagan just grinned evilly and punched his shoulder.  
"Tell everyone it's time for breakfast." Julie said, tying back her wavy blond hair.  
"Mark, Terrence, Sirius, Roger, Keith, Neville!" Matthew shouted, "Time for breakfast!" There was pounding upstairs as the others frantically got out of bed and got dressed.  
Harry, Julie, Matthew, and the twins were eating by the time all the boys came into the kitchen. They all greedily piled food on their plates and stuffed their faces. For 5 minutes, there was only the sound of chewing and gulping. When they finished, Neville suggested a game of Quidditch for the Hogwarts goers. When Teagan and Xander got up to join them, Terrence said,  
"Hold on. Squirts. You're not officially Hogwarts until you get your acceptance letters."  
"You mean these?" Teagan asked sweetly, holding out her letter. Terrence groaned and murmured something suspiciously like, "hoping they'd forget those two," but consented to let them go. The tall boy was entering his last year and was captain of Slytherin, he played Keeper quite well. They divided into two teams of three, the Terrence, Sirius, and Teagan, against Matthew, Neville and Xander. They got their brooms out of the broom cupboard and went out onto the three acres of land the Potters owned. After a grueling 2 hour game, Teagan's team won.  
After that, Teagan stayed up all night with her muggle friends, Chris and Delia, watching horror movies. Their friends knew about magic as their parents were Muggle Accorders, people designated to keep peace between the two worlds. When the muggles had to leave, they made Teagan promise to owl twice a week.  
  
The next day, the whole family went out to Diagon Alley. Teagan and Xander looked at everything in a new light since they were going to get their school things. They had finally gotten everything but their pet and wand. They walked into Ollivanders and to Harry's surprise, Mr. Ollivander was still there.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, what a pleasure to see you so soon. I still remember two years ago when you bought Neville's wand. 10 ½ inches, oak, unicorn core. Quite swishy, yes. Now, who are these two?" The old man said quietly, looking at the twins.  
"I'm Xander, this is my twin Teagan." The blond twin said.  
"Yes. Yes. Your sister looks remarkably like her father, save his scar. Yes, well, Xander, let's get you fitted first. Try this one, Holly, with fairy wing, 9 inches." Xander took it, hoping this wasn't the one for him. It would be really embarrassing to go to school with a fairy wand. To his relief, nothing happened as he made a downwards stroke.  
"No? Very well. Here, oak with dragon heartstring, 13 inches." Xander swished it, no go.  
"Alright, let's see... redwood with a hippogriff feather, 11 inches." Xander swished, blue and green sparks flew out. This was his wand, nice too. Hippogriff wands rarely chose members of the magical community.  
"Teagan, let's see. 10 ½ inches, fairy wing, maple." She swished, nothing happened.  
"Alright. Oak with gremlin fur, 9 inches, good for charms. Still no? Ebony, with dragon's heartstring, 12 inches. No? Let's see..." After going through ten more wands, Teagan found her wand, a quite nice one too. Ebony, 13 ½ inches with thesteral hair. They paid for the wands and left to the Magical Menargie.  
"Dad? How about this puffskien? Please?" Xander asked hopefully.  
"No go. Your letter says owls, toads, or cats. You're getting one of those." Harry said sternly. Xander sighed and looked at owls. He finally chose a large black owl with golden eyes. Teagan, on the other hand, seemed to be conversing with the owls, in fact, she was. Teagan had discovered that though all her brothers had inherited parsletounge from their father, her gift extended to all animals. (~ this is when she's talking to the animals~) ~Hello. I'm Teagan, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, would any of you be my owl? ~ She asked politely, not wanting to get them pissed at her. Most of the owls thanked her for being so polite, but they'd rather stay there. One owl, however, a smallish one with beautiful auburn feathers and green eyes to match Teagan's own, said she would be delighted to get the hell out of there.  
"Dad, mum, I've found my owl." Teagan said, the red on her shoulder. "Her name is...~what is your name? ~ She asked the owl.  
~Tanshat~  
"Her name is Tanshat."  
"Can you stop talking to other animals besides snakes?" Harry said. "I hate not knowing what you're saying."  
"Now you know how I feel whenever you talk to Emerald. I'm convinced you and that snake are talking about me." Julie said.  
"No, Julie. Emerald likes you, she likes any Slytherin. But it irritates me that Teagan can understand all her pets but I can't." He said.  
"Mum, dad? Can I get Tanshat or what?"  
"Sure Tea, go get some food and stuff for her then meet your father and I at the register." Teagan wandered around, discussing with Tanshat what treats to buy, toys etc. Finally, they went to the register and paid. Then they went across the street to Weasley Wizard Wheezes.  
"Uncle Gred! Uncle Forge! We got our Hogwarts letters!" the twins said excitedly, running into the identical men. "Well then, young Xeagan and Tander, you need a few joke items to get by, let's see..."  
"Fred, George, no." Julie said sternly. "We just dropped in to say hi. Where's Minister Hermione? It was great to hear she won the election."  
"My wife." George said sadly. "Is being wised up in the ways of lying politicians." Everyone had been surprised at Hermione's proposal- and even more surprised when George said yes. They now had a girl, Monique, in Neville's year but a Gryffindor.  
"Well, since the kids can't get any jokes, we should go." Harry said, slipping Fred some galleons. Fred, in turn, slipped some jokes into each students' bag when Julie checked her watch.  
"BYE!" the kids shouted happily as they left with their clueless mother. 


	2. On the train

TEAGAN'S TRAIN RIDE  
"Are you sure you can remember them all?" Teagan asked for the billionth time.  
"Yes, yes. We know how to take care of all your pets and if we see Nefertiti, we'll owl you." Julie said, referring to Emerald's daughter who had slithered away a few weeks ago. "And remember, Slytherin is the best!"  
"No way. Gryffindor's the best, kids. Julie, you have poisoned all of our other children already, these are Gryffindor material." He beamed as the twins got into the train.  
"Let's split up." Teagan said to Xander. "We can meet more people that way." Xander nodded and veered to the right and Teagan combed the left. She found a nice empty compartment and sat down, sticking her nose in her book, Great Pranks and How to Pull Them. "Can I sit?" a cheery male voice said. Teagan looked up and saw a skinny, smiling boy of normal height. His hair was brown and a total mess, his twinkling black eyes shone mischievously.  
"Go ahead, I'm Teagan Potter, 1st year."  
"Dylan Tonksbottom. 1st year." He said taking a seat. "What house you think ya be in Teagan?"  
"I don't know, my dad was Gryffindor, but my mom and every one of my 7 brothers who've been sorted are in Slytherin, I want Gryffindor, you?"  
"I want Gryffindor too. My mum, Nymphadora Tonks, was in, and me dad, so I most likely be in."  
"Who be your dad?" She asked, she liked how he talked and was trying it out.  
"Neville Longbottom." He said proudly. Neville was the one who died saving The-Boy-Who-Lived from Voldemort's spell, insuring the victory of the good side. "Who your parents?"  
"Julie and Harry Potter." Her voice the same tone as his, Harry had, after all defeated Voldemort, and Julie was the chaser for the Wasps. Just then, a witch came around with a trolley full of candy. Dylan and Teagan piled their candy together and had a great time of daring each other.  
"Teagan, dare you to eat this booger bean with that nasty looking yellow one... while gargling pumpkin juice." After a few tries, Teagan finally completed the task, the yellow one turned out to be chocolate. They went through a few more dares when a knock was heard on the door and it burst open.  
"Thought this was the bathroom, sorry to interrupt your snogging." A voice drawled, not sounding sorry at all. They looked up to see a pale boy with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes.  
"You must be Teagan, your brother asked me to check on you whilst I go to the bathroom. Lucifer Malfoy, of the prestigious Malfoy clan. Come with me, why would you hang with a loser such as him when you could be with me and your brother?" he said, taking her hand and attempting to kiss it. Repulsed, Teagan pulled her hand out of his grasp and slapped him for his attitude and insult towards Dylan. She was also pissed at her brother, did he think he had to protect her like a little kid? She was just as old as him, and a lot better at fighting, just ask any of the 17 kids she had fought with at her old school last year.  
"Tell Xander I'm perfectly fine, I am not three. And to stop acting like I'm one of those ditzes from fairy tales? If he keeps it up, I'll tell the secret."  
The boy left angrily, muttering "Ungrateful fool." She apologized to Dylan and the train rolled on.  
  
XANDER'S TRAIN RIDE (happening the same time as Teagan's)  
Xander wandered around a bit until he found a compartment with only one long haired blonde boy in it.  
"Mind if I sit here?" he asked a bit timidly. He was shy, people made him nervous.  
"Go ahead. Lucifer Malfoy, you?" The boy said.  
"Xander Potter. What house do you think you'll be in?"  
"Slytherin. My whole family was in it, you?"  
"Same, my whole family save my dad. I'll probably be in it, and my sister." Xander was warming up a bit, this boy was easy going and nice to talk to.  
"Play Quidditch, Xander?"  
  
"Yeah, chaser, how bout you?" Xander warmed up, he liked this kid.  
"Seeker, like my dad. Isn't it great they're finally letting first years play?"  
"Yeah. My brother said they lost almost all the team this year. 1 chaser, the seeker, and both beaters, so we'll have a good shot. What broom do you have?"  
"Dragonbreath 500, you?"  
"Firebolt 360, I won it as second prize in my age group at a tournament in London. My sister Teagan won first place for beaters, she has a Dragonbreath 500. Did you compete in it?"  
"No, I live in Dukesburg, it's way north. I have to pee, when the candy trolley comes, get me some stuff okay? Here's money."  
"Sure, wait, if you see a compartment with a girl with long black hair, green eyes, really tan, check up on her, will ya? Oh, and invite her to our compartment." Xander said. Lucifer nodded and left. A little while later he came back with a red mark on his cheek, from Teagan Xander knew.  
"Your sister, your sister is... is..." Lucifer couldn't find the words.  
"High strung, feisty, bitchy? Yeah, she's the bit off one in our family; she might take some warming up to."  
"Oh, right she says to tell Xander I'm perfectly fine, I am not three. And to stop acting like I'm one of those ditzes from fairy tales? If he keeps it up, I'll tell the secret." He said, mimicking her voice. "What IS this secret, anyways?"  
"Oh, uh, nothing important." No way was Xander's bigoted mind going to let him admit that his sister, a girl, saved him from Shark, one of the toughest kids in their class. Lucifer nodded and they talked more about Quidditch the rest of the way to Hogwarts. 


	3. AT HOGGYWARTS

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA 7 days 7 days 7 days.... Ooops, wrong story... or is it? I own nuttin, but I will own the world muhahahahaahahahahahahahhaa  
  
"First years, this way! First years, First years! Follow me!" A tall young man shouted gruffly with a slight French accent. He had long, curly brown hair and was kind of cute, his black eyes shone happily. He was Gregory Hagrid, the Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher since his parents, (Rubeus and Olympia) retired two years ago.  
Dylan and Teagan got into a boat, followed by Xander and Lucifer, both boys looking as if they'd rather not sit with Dylan.  
"I need to have a little talk with you when we arrive at our common room." Teagan hissed at Xander, who turned white and nodded. Their boat was silent the rest of the trip.  
  
"...When I call your name, please sit on the stool and put the hat on. Abbot, Scott!" the hat was silent for a minute, then it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" it went on for a bit, Lucifer had only put the hat on one hair when he was Slytherin, then... "Potter, Alexander!"  
Another Potter eh? Most your family is Slytherin, but there's your father...  
Please, put me in Slytherin. I ain't my dad, all me brothers in Slytherin, I'll be the family shame.  
Alright then... "SLYTHERIN!"  
There was a lot of noise at the Slytherin table as Xander sat down. When "Potter, Teagan!" was called up, all her brothers gave her thumbs up signs and looked hopeful.  
Right then, you're brothers want you in...  
WAIT! Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin, put me there and I'll rip you to SHREDS!  
Not Slytherin, eh? Been a while since I've said that, you're more your father than your looks, good luck in... "GRYFFINDOR!"  
There was loud applause from three tables, loudest of course from Gryffindor. But Slytherin remained silent, her brothers glared at her treacherously, Matthew mouthed 'TRAITOR' to her. She pretended not to see them as she sat down at Gryffindor with another 1st year, Baleigh, Jerrold. Finally, Dylan was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, when Zebu, Zeus was sorted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore stood up.  
"I have three words to say, ping, yin, GOOSE! Now, tuck in." everybody laughed and ate. When desert was over, Dumbledore stood up again,  
"Usually we sing Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, but today, we shall sing this song to any tune you like!"  
My Cornish Pixie is Allergic to corn/  
He rides upon a mini unicorn/  
Sitchy Fa fa, nee noo na/  
Sitchy fa fa, dee doo da/  
I'm here at Hogwarts to learn some stuff/  
Even if me head is filled with fluff/  
Though I might be bright/  
I still enjoy flying kites/  
At HOGWARTS!/ People laughed at this obviously Dumbledore creation.  
  
Teagan's Common Room thing  
"First years, first years follow me." A tall girl with blonde hair said as all the new students followed her.  
"See that portrait of the dragon? If you bow to it three times and knock on the tree twice, there's a secret passage." Teagan said to Dylan in a hushed voice. "Monique, my 'cousin' and Jenny our other 'cousin' told me about it, but they didn't tell me where it led."  
"Wicked, we're going to have a great time here." Dylan said.  
"Oh, better yet, my brothers share two invisibility cloaks since they're all in the same house, cause my mum doesn't want them all in trouble at once. Since I'm a Gryffindor, I bet dad will send me his old one."  
"Awesome." Dylan breathed happily, they were silent, thinking of all the mischief that two eleven year olds could get into. Their reveries were broken by the prefect saying,  
"The password to the tower is, Ducky Lumps!" The portrait swung open to "wows" from the students. They filed through the portrait hole. The girl continued,  
"This year is different than most, one change is that we arrive earlier. Used to be time for bed for the first-years, but now you can stay up until 9:00, It's 7:00 now. Girls go up the stairway to your left to find your beds, boys to the right, goodnight." The girl disappeared.  
Teagan and Dylan scanned the room with their eyes, trying to find allies. They spotted a Japanese boy in the corner with black hair streaked with red and a small fang earring. He looked alone, the other first years seemed to be avoiding him. With unspoken agreement, Teagan and Dylan walked over to him.  
"Hi, I'm Teagan." Teagan said. "This is Dylan, who are you?" The boy eyed them suspiciously, then said, "My name is Drake, but people call me Dragon."  
"Cool name, Dragon. What's your favorite Quidditch team?" Dylan said cheerfully.  
"The Californian Dragons, they're a new team, but they have superb flying skill." Dragon said. He shifted a bit to see the other two better. "What's yours?"  
"The Wasps." Dylan and Teagan said in unison. Dragon smiled at their little duet.  
"Any siblings here, Dragon?" Teagan asked.  
"Three older brothers, one set of twins in their 4th year in Slytherin, and a 6th year in Ravenclaw; my parents aren't gonna be happy when they find out my house, they say Gryffindor gets into too much trouble for a nice boy. They don't think I'm that nice though." Dragon said sadly. Noticing the thin ice, Dylan and Teagan changed the subject, well Teagan did anyways.  
"Want to play Escape From Rah?" Teagan said, referring to a new Egyptian game with bewitched mummies, gods etc. and a hero/heroine. Dragon agreed, and in doing so joined their friendship.  
XANDER'S COMMON ROOM THING  
"Alright you little pinpricks, follow me." A bored looking prefect said. They all followed her and Xander whispered to Lucifer, "See that statue of Merlin? If you turn around three times, tap it with your wand saying Yoga Boogey, there's a secret passage." Lucifer grinned, well sneered. They arrived in the common room, where a lot of older kids were hanging around. The prefect told them the basics, 1 annoy the hell out of Gryffindors, 2 never get caught, 3 dont ask questions and 4 take charge, which Xander & Lucifer were doing. The two boys stood up on a table,  
"Hey, all first year twerps." Lucifer yelled, the first years looked his way, "We're gonna be here for seven years together, so me and my friend Xander are laying down the law. WE are the bosses of you pinpricks, some of you freaks might even turn into our friends, do this you'll be rewarded, don't do this, and you will suffer." Lucifer stressed the last three words. All the first years nodded. Matthew Potter gave his brother a thumbs up sign and stood next to him. "If no first years take that seriously, I will make sure they will pay. Listen to Xander and his friend, or else..." he let his words trail menacingly. The first years nodded and Xander and Lucifer grinned, they were top dogs.  
  
I know Xander's is short and I'm sorry, but it won't stop..... You from reviewing. BTW if you don't review, MY FLUFFY MONKEY'S WILL ATTACK YOU! 


	4. First dayas told by Teagan

From Start to Finish of Day one-Teagan  
  
"Teagan! Oh Teagan?" One of Teagan's roommates, Erin, said. Teagan groaned and rolled over, the last thing she wanted was to be with those... girls. Last night was bad for Teagan when she met the other four girls in her dormitory, Bridget, Grace, Camilla, and Erin. In the past, Teagan had always had some girl friends like her, tomboys and insane. THESE GIRLS, however, were your average pre-teen valley girls, total ditzes. Teagan had come in, and a string of comments about her wardrobe had attacked. Not only that but, they were so girly-girls, she hated it. Unfortunately, she had to share a room with them, for the next seven years.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm sleeping." Teagan mumbled, rolling over.  
  
"Teagan, its time for breakfast, you better wake up." The least ditzy of them, Grace, said. That got Teagan moving. She quickly brushed her teeth, threw on jeans and a shirt, her robes, left her hair a mess, and raced out to the common room, smack into Dragon and Dylan.  
"Hurry much?" Dylan grinned.  
  
"Dude, breakfast time." Teagan said as they walked out the portrait hole.  
  
"Dude?" Dragon said; an amused look on his face.  
  
"My 'cousin' Henry lives in California, I visited him last summer." Teagan said.   
  
"Oh, that explains it." Dragon said as they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table next to George and Hermione's kid, Monique, who quickly pulled Teagan into a massive bear hug.  
  
"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TEAGAN! FIRST POTTER SINCE UNCLE HARRY!" Monique said, laughing.  
  
"Monique- choking... need air- I see a light... tunnel..." Teagan gasped. When Monique still held her in the hug, which was more to embarrass Teagan than anything, Teagan gave a fake gasp, made her eyes roll back in her head, and 'died.'  
  
"You did this to me, Monique." The dead girl said from her cousin's lap.  
  
"Get up, corpses can't talk, you idiot." Monique said, shoving her up. Teagan laughed and sat up as the owls flew in. She saw her dad's owl, Hedwig jr., and to her surprise, it flew towards her, along with her mum's owl Striker. Teagan got the package from her dad's owl first, a nice thick package. Striker had three packages, one from her mum to her, the other two for Xander. Teagan got her note from Striker and he flew to Xander.  
  
"Well, open it." Dylan said impatiently. Teagan opened the note from her mum first, it read,  
  
_Dear Teagan,  
  
Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, have a great school year.  
  
-----Mum.  
_  
Teagan glanced over at Xander, who was opening his package from mum. He had received a pound of Honeydukes chocolate, and smirking at Teagan, who felt rage boil inside her.  
  
"How could she?!" The girl whispered. "She's my mum..."  
  
"It's okay, Teagan, open the one from your dad." Monique said to her.  
  
"Yeah, your right." Teagan said, she noticed that the package Harry had sent her seemed much thicker than the one sent to Xander, that cheered her up a bit. She opened the card first, it read,  
  
_**Teags,  
  
YIPPEE!!!! YOU GOT SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR!!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU!  
  
LOVE, DAD.  
**_  
_**P.S. Since I noticed your mother DEFINITELY played favorites with your brother, here's something to compensate**_.  
  
Teagan grinned and opened the package. Inside was the invisibility cloak, "Knew it." She whispered. A book of pranks, and the marauders map, oh and also a pound of Honeydukes chocolate. Teagan got eye contact with her twin  
  
::Hey bro.:: She sent to him, using their twin thing. She held up her loot to show him, grinning. Xander sent nothing back, merely glared at her. Teagan laughed, maybe this wasn't going to be such a bad day.  
  
"You three are ten minutes late." Snape said as Teagan, Dragon, and Dylan ran into the classroom. "So I believe that means ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
"But Professor, it's our first day, we got lo-"Teagan said, only to be cut off by Snape.  
  
"Ten points each, Ms. Potter, now take your seats. Now, as I was saying before these three disrupted the class, who can tell me the ingredients for a simple Slumber Potion, anyone?" He sneered, pacing up in front. "Surely, Ms. Potter has studied her manual, Potter?"  
  
"um..." Teagan frowned, trying to think of something, "Muggle sleeping pills throw in a pot of water." She said.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor. Do not mock me Ms. Potter. Let's see, who here would know, perhaps your brother, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Skullcap, Lotus leaf, and crushed beetle legs sir." Xander said promptly.  
  
"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin." Snape said. As much as he hated the Potters, if one was in Slytherin and the twin in Gryffindor, he'd just pile all his hate into the Gryffindor. The rest of the class they took down notes.  
  
"Snape's such an ass." Dylan said as they walked out. He had deducted 5 points from him for ripping his parchment, 5 from Dragon because Snape said he was 'disrupting the class' when he'd asked to go to the restroom.  
  
"Oh well, where to next?" Teagan asked.  
  
"Herbology, Greenhouse 1." Dylan said, checking his schedule. "Double with Ravenclaws, better than with Slytherin. Let's go, we have ten minutes, door's right there." He pointed to the large doors straight ahead.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Teagan said, leading the way. They managed to make it to Herbology on time, where they received a welcome speech and were told what they would be covering for the rest of the year. Same with Charms and Defense against Dark Arts. Then they had Double Transfiguration with their favorite house, Slytherin.  
  
McGonagall gave her 'warm' speech, and immediately started them off with turning matches into needles. By the end of class, Dragon had gotten his silvery and pointy, Dylan had gotten it pointy, and Teagan had gotten it silver, Xander's and Lucifer's both did squat. Finally, they headed down for dinner in the Great Hall, starving.  
  
Monique had saved the first years a spot next to her and Jenny.  
  
"Quidditch trials are Friday." Jenny said happily, she was head of the team as a Keeper. 5 of the players had graduated, so they definitely needed tryouts.  
  
"Finally, I can't wait to play." Teagan said eagerly. Just then, a loud voice entered her mind, ::TRAITOR TRAITOR TRAITOR:: it hissed at her. Teagan sighed, it was Xander.

::Go bugger off:: She sent him.  
  
::I'll leave now, you can think your safe, but its not over Teags, its just begun.:: He sent darkly.

::GET OUT OF MY HEAD!:: Teagan said to him. He didn't answer, he was already gone. Teagan sighed, her twin was crazy.


End file.
